parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Percy Takes The Plunge's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Stories US episodes. Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Stories *In Daisy, Toby and Percy have to spend half the night, taking Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice away, smoothing Daisy's hurt feelings, only to couple a milk van to her, in which she refuses to pull. *In Percy's Predicament, Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie arrive at the station where Percy is grumbily shunting seven freight cars and a caboose together. Percy goes to the quarry to pick eleven freight cars and a caboose and hurries off down the line and speeds into a yard to collide with a caboose and land on a flatbed. After Toby and Daisy have arrived to clear the wreckage, Toby takes Percy to be mended, and when Thomas finally comes home, he picks up and takes Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice out for a run at once. Daisy now passes Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, who are hauling nine freight cars, and a caboose. *In Whistles and Sneezes, Henry arrives with three coaches at Edward's station, but sees Gordon with four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester train rushing through the station, and pays some boys out for breaking the windows on the coaches, with some whistles and sneezes. *In Saved from Scrap, Thomas, Gordon, and Percy are at working, hauling passengers and freight. Edward goes to the scrapyard to collect nine freight cars and a caboose to collect some scrap, but has to save Trevor from being scrapped, and talk to Jem Cole and the Vicar to buy and purchase Trevor, and restore him to full working order. When Trevor is repaired and up and running again, he takes kids out for a ride. And when Edward goes by with two coaches, Trevor goes to sleep in a shed. *In A New Friend for Thomas, Edward takes Trevor on his flatbed to meet Thomas, who arrives with two flatbeds full of metal pipes and a caboose. And when Trevor's car is coupled to Thomas's train, Thomas is off with Trevor to do some work at the harbour. At the harbour, Thomas and Trevor set to work, pulling and pushing freight cars around the yard. As Thomas brings his five coaches to meet Trevor, he pulls the traction engine back to the junction, and promises to see Trevor again, leaving Trevor to go to sleep in his warm shed. *In Tender Engines, James goes by Gordon, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose. Gordon takes a lump of coal and more water on, and finds two tenders which Percy passes by, hauling three freight cars and a caboose. When Diesel says that the diesels are taking over after Thomas shunts Gordon's four coaches, while Donald goes by with a passenger train. When Gordon backs down to his train and tells Sir Topham Hatt the news, Sir Topham Hatt says that Flying Scotsman has two tenders and lives on a railroad with long distances and coaling depots. As Henry bangs some freight cars when Gordon leaves his Wil Nor Wester train, he pulls through three express and goes under Thomas, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Later, Henry finds himself not a splendid sight, with his six dirty tenders. *In Percy Takes The Plunge, Percy takes six freight cars and a caboose, and lands in the sea, but gets taken out by Thomas and the Breakdown Train after Diesel leaves with Percy's freight train. Henry later takes Percy to the works on his eight freight cars and caboose. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy